


Mead and Tea

by Hastings1066



Category: Assassin's Creed, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/pseuds/Hastings1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor connects with his roommate over mead and daddy issues, while Desmond makes sure no one vomits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mead and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

''So right as my dad and mum get their business up and going, my little sis gets cancer.'' Desmond watched his drunk, Norwegian roommate tip back a bottle of homemade mead, and drain half of the bottle in one go, confirming his theory that the Vikings were still around. He glanced at Connor, who was in no better shape than their roommate. Odd, because Connor was usually such a heavy weight. Desmond wondered what exactly went into the making of the mead. Bjorn, their drunk Norwegian roommate continued talking in said Norwegian language, and Connor soon started replying in Mohawk, or whatever the name of the language Connor spoke at home was. Desmond bit his lip,annoyed. ''Bjorn!" he shouted, and Bjorn looked at him with unsteady eyes. God, how potent was that stuff? 

''I can't understand you, what happened to your sister?'' Bjorn frowned slightly and cocked his head. ''Why do you want to know?'' he slurred and Connor smacked him. ''Because you were telling us why your dad is worse than my dad.'' Connor said patiently and and reached for the bottle of mead. Bjorn let it go without much protest. He seemed to be thinking to hard to notice. ''Oh, yeah. I was.'' he smiled and nodded. ''So Gyda gets sick, and I couldn't go see her one day cause I had a cold and she has a comp...compromised immune something or other.'' he stumbled over his words and began swaying slightly, genuinely curious to hear what happened next, Desmond steadied him and handed Bjorn a bottle of water. ''So mom, sends me home on the bus, cause she waned to sit with her little girl before visiting hours were over. I take the bus and when I get home.... the house is supposed to be empty cause my dad said he was working, but instead I find him in the living room with the red head bitch who is now my step-mom.'' he snorted and and gulped the water. Desmond winced, that had to hard. ''Sorry bro, that must have sucked.'' he said sympathetically. Bjorn shrugged and began grinning manically.  
''My mom found out right after Gyda's funeral, which was a month later. Almost feel sorry for the old bastard, almost. I haven't really seen him since he and mom split.'' Wherever Bjorn's mother was in Norway, Desmond hoped she was doing alright, she sounded like a nice lady. 

Suddenly Connor snorted and dropped the now empty mead bottle. ''Dude, that does suck. Least my dad had the excuse of not knowing at all about me. What's your dad's for not visiting?''  
Bjorn shrugged and lay down on his bed, sipping the water. ''He tried to come down and I wanted to see him, kinda of. But he had a new family to take care of and I liked my step-dad sooooo.'' Bjorn waved his hand. ''Anyways, we still saw each other at the Viking reenactment groups we all would attend, but then my mom and step-dad moved to Sweden for work and the last time I saw my dad I was like fourteen?'' Connor shook his head. ''not much of an excuse. My dad and I can't really talk to each other most times just cause he's so god damned British and stuffy, but we try.'' Bjorn looked up and nodded. ''Keep trying, you two will get there if you can....'' Bjorn paused mid-sentence and swallowed. Desmond lunged forward and helped him sit up. The last thing he wanted to do was go to sleep with the carpet stinking of vomit. Bjorn waved him off and took several deep breaths and slowly sipped the water. ''But what is up with you and Professor Lee?'' he asked suddenly and Desmond cringed. And now it was time for Connor's angry rant that would last half the night. ''Why my dad iss worse than your's is because he refuses to un-friend that racist prick.'' Bjorn frowned. ''On Facebook?'' he asked and Connor scowled, much to Desmond's amusement. ''No!" he whined slightly. ''In real life, my dad says he's a friend, has been for years. And that's why, even though he hates us 'savages', my dad won't cut ties. The man can't even name his teaching resources and.....' Desmond mentally tuned Connor out, having heard this speech several times since freshman year. Half an hour later, Connor finally stopped his tirade and Desmond had completed his assignment for that bastard Vididc's class. ''Feeling tired?'' Desmond asked sarcastically as Connor suddenly fell forward. Connor grunted and heaved himself into bed, passing out immediately. 

Desmond closed his book and went to shut off the lights. But not before a note, tucked into the box of mead Bjorn had received from Norway caught his eye. 

 

''To Bjorn's friends in America, drink like you've just destroyed a monastery. Love, Uncle Floki.''

Desmond stared at the signature, wondering if he was reading it right, because who in their right mind saddled their kid with a name like that? Desmond shook his head and turned out the lights, hoping that ''Uncle Floki'', was more sane than his name implied. Because if not, he shuddered to think about how that mead was made.


End file.
